<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>星际八卦周刊 by Flicker_Castle</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25046677">星际八卦周刊</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flicker_Castle/pseuds/Flicker_Castle'>Flicker_Castle</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Men's Football RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 10:20:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>25,030</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25046677</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flicker_Castle/pseuds/Flicker_Castle</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>想要可可爱爱洒狗血</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>#1</p><p> </p><p>        第四天。<br/>	杰登·桑乔已经被关押在号称宇宙尽头的星际监狱四天了——对于这间监狱的其他人来说，“第四天”完全算不上值得拿出来说些什么的日子，比如，桑乔的狱友就因为十八个罪行被判了两百年刑罚，他这只是第四天，如果光明正大地发出感叹是会被奚落嘲笑的。<br/>	但是桑乔还是想要把自己埋在被子里长长地叹一口气——都已经第四天了，怎么还没有人来捞我！<br/>	“认命吧，小伙子。”他的狱友在桑乔进来的第一天，和所有路过的狱警大喊“让我打电话！”时候这样说，“他们不会让你联系律师，也不会让人保释你的，像你这样年轻力壮的——你是因为什么进来的来着？”<br/>	“飞船上的翻译系统出现问题了。”桑乔辩解道，“我不知道那个牌子上写着‘禁区’。”<br/>	还有一百九十年监禁的家伙摆了摆手，他不在乎桑乔的解释：“那就更好了，闯了禁区还能活着被抓到的年轻人，是大机器喜欢的劳动力，你会被带走的，我猜，不用半年。”<br/>	“我们团长会来捞我的。”桑乔坚信道，“他可能只是不知道我被抓到哪里去了。”<br/>	那个可能十恶不赦但是在桑乔这儿还挺好心肠的罪犯大笑起来：“噢，我喜欢自信的人，可是盲目自信真的要不得，‘团长’？这简直是背叛的代名词，不要寄托太多希望在这种人身上。”<br/>	桑乔翻了一个白眼，他懒得去和陌生人争执这个，他的团长是什么样的人不需要让别人知道，他们自己知道就行了——所以，在接下来的几天里，桑乔也不跟其他人提起他的团长，只是反复强调他需要和外界联系，被屡次无视或者干脆地拒绝之后，桑乔跳着脚指责他们违反了星际法规。<br/>	“星际法规里没有这些条例。”戴着头盔的狱警用他们被处理过的电子声线反驳他，“闭嘴，173207号囚犯。”<br/>	肯定是有的。桑乔叉着腰对墙面发火，早知道会变成这个样子，去年舰长安排的星际法律课程就好好听了。<br/>	周围的那些囚犯都听得到桑乔的诉求，也从他的狱友那儿得知这个年轻人将希望寄托在了一个“团长”身上，这成为了这些人今年的笑料，他们路过桑乔，拍着他的脑袋、肩膀、后背或者屁股，大笑着问他“杰登小伙子，你的团长今天来了吗”——烦透了。如果不是不想再惹麻烦，桑乔一定把他们的舌头拽出来。<br/>	“听我一句劝。”隔壁因为诈骗了一个星球的公主而得到一千六百年刑罚的瘦小老头在午餐的时候凑到桑乔跟前，他在示好，想要得到年轻能打的男孩儿的保护，“孩子，你的团长不会来的，我在这儿呆了四十年了，见过你这样的人太多了，刚开始的时候对所谓的‘团长’、‘老板’、‘上司’都充满了希望，满口都是‘我是他最喜爱的伙伴’，结果呢？无人问津，一丁点的钱都不肯送过来让他们过得好一点——这些团长可拥有太多了，你算不上什么的，早日看开吧。”<br/>	我错了。桑乔绝望地想，我不应该偷溜出来的，这些人可太烦了。<br/>	出乎所有人意料的是——包括桑乔自己，因为他已经在监狱呆了十天了，时间也有点太长了——桑乔的团长真的来捞他了。<br/>	狱警把桑乔从活动室里带走时，他们都以为这个小伙子是偷渡了不该有的东西进来，香烟电玩或者零食什么的。结果却是“有人来保释你”，狱警说这句话时都有些不熟练，忘记了很多规范的表达方式。自从战争结束他就在这间监狱里工作了，还是头一次见到有人来“保释”一名囚犯——星际议会甚至有提案考虑废除这项条例，那些卖弄文字的家伙的说法是，“宇宙太大了，在星际间游走的人们之间的关系不再那么紧密。”说得好像会被关在星际监狱里的家伙都不会有朋友似的——很不幸的是，好像真的是这样的。战争结束之后，这个现象更加明显了，各取所需的利益伙伴越来越多，两肋插刀的朋友渐渐地成为了只会出现在地面上的故事了。<br/>	“马尔科·罗伊斯。”自称来保释杰登·桑乔的人说话不算客气，带着一点军队或者其他什么官方组织的傲慢，他把皮革面的证件在监狱工作人员眼前晃了一下，“他是我们DEU要的人。”<br/>	“请稍等，我们需要确认一下。”说着工作人员转身操作了起来。<br/>	桑乔就在这时候被狱警带了出来，他见到那个金发男人立刻欣喜的叫出声：“马尔科！”<br/>	罗伊斯朝他的方向点了一下头，表情十分冷淡，桑乔愣了一下，咽了一下口水，仔细打量起他来，想要评估他的团长到底有多生气。<br/>	没有跑过来立刻对自己嘘寒问暖，甚至没有叫自己的名字——完了，他气炸了。<br/>	“好的。”工作人员再次回过身，向狱警点了点头，那些大头盔按了身上的一个按钮，桑乔身上的束缚就被卸下了，“你可以和罗伊斯先生离开了。”<br/>	罗伊斯依旧板着张脸向工作人员礼貌地道谢之后，转身就走，挺拔削瘦的后背无声地示意桑乔跟上。桑乔抓了抓脑袋跟上去，他有点摸不准罗伊斯现在的脾气，一颗心脏七上八下，看起来这次清洗甲板一个月恐怕是不行了，下个月工资都填了燃料费可以吗？这好像是希茨会更高兴一点。<br/>	不过等出了监狱的大门，走出了监管视线，罗伊斯就为自己的冷漠给出了答案——他一把将桑乔抱进怀里，一半埋怨一半心疼的捶着桑乔的后背，几乎要把他的肋骨捶断了。“马尔科，马尔科，团长——！”桑乔推着罗伊斯的肩膀，“你真的把我搞糊涂了——而且怎么这么久啊！”知道罗伊斯没有生气，桑乔便立刻闹起小情绪来，“我天，那些人简直烦死了，你知道吗？就他们长嘴了，叭叭叭的——”<br/>	“好了好了，一会儿回去顺路我带你吃好吃的。”罗伊斯安抚道，“主要是你这次偷偷溜出来太过分了，舰长和副舰长都说要给你长个记性，卢卡什被你们闹得头痛，甩手不管，我磨了他们好几天才反应过来——我是团长呀，跟你们有关的事情我才是说了算的啊，然后我昨天连定位带飞行，14个小时赶过来的。”<br/>	“马尔科还是你最好了——”桑乔抱着罗伊斯的腰拖长了声调，不用洗甲板了，看样子工资也保住了，“我下次不会这样了，老老实实的听你们安排。”<br/>	“还有，如果下次能见到我们星际骑警的克洛泽长官的话，你也得谢谢他。”罗伊斯叹了口气，“我早就不做DEU的任务了，证件上次偷懒没去更新也过期了，你没看我都不敢拿给他们看。”只能装得傲慢又自大，不许任何人质疑，罗伊斯心有余悸地说，“幸亏今天值班的是他，要是其他人肯定完蛋了，连我都带被抓进去。”<br/>	“好好好，能出来让我干什么都行。”桑乔猛点头。<br/>	罗伊斯拍了拍桑乔的脑袋：“行了，回去跟他们面前也装得乖一点，老实两天，嗯？”桑乔点头，“走，团长带你吃好吃的去。”<br/>	桑乔正要答应忽然想起了什么：“糟糕，团长，我还捡了个倒霉蛋在旅馆里等我呢。”</p><p> </p><p>	桑乔所说的“捡”，真的是字面意义上的“捡”。他那天踩点回旅馆，太晚了，已经过了那个星球的宵禁，只好从后门顺着水管翻上去，然后他就发现了蹲在垃圾桶边的哈兰德——“其实我都不太敢确定这是他的名字。”桑乔和罗伊斯解释说，“我问他是不是受伤了，需不需要帮忙报警都没反应，我看他脖子上挂着的名牌上面印着‘埃尔林·哈兰德’就问他，‘埃尔林是你的名字吗？’他才点一下头，有没有可能是在骗我啊？”<br/>	“有啊。”罗伊斯给予了肯定的答复，桑乔气馁了一会儿，但还是打起精神继续和罗伊斯说他捡回一个人的事情。其实也没有什么值得说的东西了，没有惊心动魄的经历或者让人震惊的真相，只不过桑乔想要罗伊斯知道都发生了什么。他把哈兰德带回了自己的旅馆房间，让他清洗干净自己，还找了衣服和食物，那个大高个——“他很高。”桑乔补充道，在自己的头顶上方比划着，“我想他得快有一米九。”——谢绝了食物，接受了衣服。桑乔被捕的时候，那个家伙也在现场，桑乔让他在那儿等他。<br/>	“我是说。”罗伊斯犹豫了一下，“已经十天了，杰登，他有可能不在那儿等你了。”<br/>	“那也行。”桑乔似乎很爽快地说，“至少能证明他是个有自主行动能力的正常人，万一他不是呢？他就在那儿等我呢？我可是之前跟他打了保票我能把他搞进咱们团里的，吃香的喝辣的，一个月八次团建旅行——团长人还特别好——”最后三个字又腻歪人的拉的很长。<br/>	“行吧。”罗伊斯挥了挥手，让桑乔别那么恶心地说话了，“去看看，人要是还在那儿，咱们就把他带回去，多卖点小玩意的事情，他要是不在那儿了，先说好，咱们不去找，听到没有？”<br/>	“嗯嗯。”桑乔乖乖点头。罗伊斯假装没看到小家伙眼里流露出的遗憾——开玩笑，他以前专业搞情报的好吧，小孩儿这点心思再看不懂，那简直是白干了。<br/>	而事实证明，罗伊斯的情报技能没有任何退步。他看着桑乔一脸沉重地打开旅馆房门，见到那个大小伙子端坐在床上看书的时候惊喜地叫他的名字：“埃尔林！”亲热得很，罗伊斯差点忍不住抚一抚胳膊上的鸡皮疙瘩，“让你久等了！”<br/>	不是久等了的问题。罗伊斯扶着门框，看着桑乔问他自己这几天不在哈兰德干了什么，而哈兰德也一五一十地回答了，看书休息发呆，重复了十遍这样的日程，桑乔同他道歉，自己耽搁太久了，哈兰德又手忙脚乱地说没关系。<br/>	“咳。”罗伊斯打断两个小家伙的嘘寒问暖，“没什么事情的话，收拾东西，我们走吧？”<br/>	哈兰德似乎这才注意到房门口有其他人，他抬起头，一双蓝灰色的眼睛直直地盯着他，罗伊斯几乎怀疑他把自己从里到外都扫描了一遍，战争结束之后，他再没有过这么赤裸的被剖析的感觉了。不太舒服。罗伊斯垂在腿边的手指无意识地蜷缩了起来。<br/>	“噢，这位是马尔科。”桑乔也终于想起来了，拉过哈兰德的手腕把他从床上拽起来带到罗伊斯的面前，“我的团长，到时候他管咱们饭。”<br/>	“把‘饭’字去了。”罗伊斯强调道，“我也还没同意他入伙呢？”<br/>	哈兰德眨了一下眼睛，罗伊斯看着他，不知是不是自己的错觉，那冷冰冰的蓝灰色不见了，像是一滩死水被一粒石子激起了波澜，又温温柔柔地消散了，面前只是一个普通的、身材高大的男孩儿罢了。<br/>	“唉，走吧。”罗伊斯转过身招了招手，让两个男孩儿跟上，然后听见桑乔小声和哈兰德说，你看吧，我们团长人超好的。<br/>	处理完旅馆退房，他们三个往便携飞船落地的地方去，然而在那儿的只有被拆得只剩下框架的飞船了。罗伊斯数落桑乔从哪儿找到这么个星球，桑乔捂着脑袋问怎么办。“那只能。”罗伊斯清了清嗓子，“我们自己再搞一架了。”<br/>	“这儿的飞船都被垄断了。”哈兰德说，“严密管控，一般人想要买还需要批准，要花好长时间。”想了想，哈兰德补充道，“还要钱。很多很多的钱。”<br/>	“你怎么知道的？”罗伊斯反问。<br/>	“呃、我在这个星球很久了。”哈兰德回答道，有些羞涩的挠了挠后脑，“在酒馆后巷能听到很多。”<br/>	“这样。”罗伊斯挑眉，“没关系，我们本来也不打算买——杰登。”<br/>	桑乔扬手把终端扔到半空中，电子设备自动展开，投放出整个星球，不用罗伊斯再说下一步，直接定位到了这个星球最大的飞船制造厂，离他们不远。“打算怎么办？”桑乔问，“我觉得你还是不要去了，省的到时候我被抓了没人赎我。”<br/>	“你刚从监狱出来，不太行吧？”罗伊斯想想说，“还是我去吧，这个工厂——”他伸手放大了制造厂的三维图，建造的非常简单粗暴，防卫系统也只是三级，“还挺容易的，应该没什么问题。”<br/>	“可是——”桑乔还想说什么。<br/>	“不如我去吧。”哈兰德插入他们的对话，两个人惊讶的看着他，“我可以的。”他拍了拍自己结实的胳膊，“我还很灵活——”<br/>	“不行！”桑乔立刻反对道，罗伊斯压了压他的肩膀让他冷静，越过桑乔看向哈兰德：“你确定可以吗？”<br/>	“我想是的。”哈兰德点点头。<br/>	“那我们就试试看。”罗伊斯搂住桑乔，朝哈兰德竖了个拇指，“算是一个入学考试？让我看看你能做什么。”<br/>	但凡有点本事的，做事都有自己的风格，罗伊斯和桑乔也是的，哈兰德看起来也不例外，他要求罗伊斯和桑乔在三公里之外等着他，桑乔表示了反对，但是罗伊斯站在哈兰德那一边，支持他用自己的方法办成这事。<br/>	“我不明白。”桑乔抱着胳膊，“团长，埃尔林他——”<br/>	“他没问题的。”罗伊斯也不知道哪里来的信心，“真的，杰登，你放心。”<br/>	即便有罗伊斯保证，桑乔还是很担心，他不明白罗伊斯怎么有这样的信心，埃尔林一个流浪汉，身上也没有带东西，呆头呆脑的，那么大一个制造厂，单枪匹马，他都没有十成十的胜算，这怎么能行。<br/>	但结果还真行。两个小时之后，哈兰德空着手就回来了，桑乔跑过去从头到脚检查了一遍，胳膊腿儿的都还在，这才想起来问他飞船呢。<br/>	哈兰德把手指放在嘴里吹了一个口哨，空中哗啦啦的响了起来，没有半分钟，一台小型的便捷式飞船就悬在他们头顶。<br/>	“天。”罗伊斯笑着摇了摇头，“这小伙子真不赖，杰登，你，不是，我是说咱们真是赚大发了。”<br/>	“你是怎么办到的？”桑乔看向哈兰德，“你是怎么溜进去的？”<br/>	“一点小手段。”哈兰德害羞的摸了摸鼻子，“我可以不说吗？”<br/>	“诶——怎么还——”<br/>	“不说就不说，每个牛逼的人都可以有点小秘密的。”罗伊斯笑道，一手揽着桑乔捂住他的嘴，一手搭着哈兰德的肩膀，“走，我们回家啦。”</p><p> </p><p>	飞船上很吵。不是飞船本身的问题，那座星球的确不大，制造工厂也在整个宇宙排不上号，但是制作工艺还算精良，驾驶体验也是一流，安静无噪音。但飞船还是很吵。因为罗伊斯联系上了多特蒙德，开始和通讯那边的舰长、副舰长、副团长以及财务解释整个事情。而桑乔和哈兰德坐在驾驶座后面小声地嘀嘀咕咕。<br/>	“十天足够给杰登一个教训啦，我保证他接下来会乖乖的。”这是罗伊斯第四次强调这件事，桑乔觉得他回去还是得擦两天甲板，“你们现在跟我说这个也没用啊，人我都接回来了，还捎带着一个，可厉害了，我们飞船就是他搞的，不费吹灰之力。”那边似乎大声的说了什么，因为罗伊斯捂了一下耳朵，“太大声了。”他嘟囔道，打开了公放，一个很温柔但是有些暴躁的声音说道：“又捡一个？！”<br/>	“这是我们的财务。马文，马文·希茨。”桑乔和哈兰德解释道，“我们团多养一个两个的不算什么问题，但确实没有那么宽裕。”桑乔清了清嗓子，“不提账本，马文是特别温柔的人，经常给我们做食物。”桑乔比划了一下，“不是各种口味的啫喱，是货真价实的食物，蛋糕，你知道吗？用新鲜的食材做出来的。”<br/>	哈兰德点点头，他知道什么是蛋糕：“他会不会很生气我突然加入你们？”<br/>	桑乔摆了摆手：“放心，他只是为钱焦虑，我们多卖一些小东西就没事了！”<br/>	然后，他们就听见罗伊斯提高了音量：“不要把我说成什么拐卖儿童的坏蛋好吗？你们应该看看这个小伙子，身强力壮，我怀疑主舰没油了他都能跟在后面推。”<br/>	“你这说的就非常像拐卖儿童，而且，这不是新来的有多厉害的问题。”财务希茨坚决地说，“我们真的应该约束你这种到处捡小孩的行为了！卢卡什，你说两句。”<br/>	“呃。”这个声音比较沉稳，哈兰德猜是舰长，但是桑乔和他说这是副团长，“马尔科是团长，所以理论上——”<br/>	“好吧，指望不上你。”希茨叹了口气，“你上次捡回来的那个羊驼呢？哪儿去了？那么一大只满船撒欢儿逮不到的羊驼呢？”<br/>	“那不是我捡回来的！”罗伊斯反驳道，“那本来就是奥巴送我的！在动物园里活得好好的呢！而且，这个小伙子，埃尔林，真的很不错，也很可怜，在那儿老老实实地等了杰登十天！拜托，就把他留下来嘛——”<br/>	“……我们团长有时候会用尽一切手段。”桑乔干咳了一声，他一直给哈兰德描述的罗伊斯是那种比较符合刻板印象的团长，聪明、干脆、能打，还有一笔带过但还挺重要的“好看”，然而和多特蒙德的通讯，短短几分钟，被桑乔建立起来的这样的一个形象就打破了。他甚至开始像个小孩儿一样撒娇耍无赖。<br/>	“他……”哈兰德谨慎地开口，“不会用‘团长’的身份压制其他人。”一语中的。<br/>	“有时候我都觉得他会忘了自己是老大这件事。”桑乔说，“我被关了十天他才来捞我就是因为这个，他本可以直接独断地决定来救我的。”<br/>	“这样挺好。”哈兰德说，“不是说你被关起来这件事，我的意思是——我想你们会很开心的，和他相处。”<br/>	“是‘我们’。”桑乔纠正道，“我们会相处的很愉快的，多特蒙德是世界上最棒的宇宙飞船。”<br/>	哈兰德内心没有恶意地认为桑乔是吹牛，或者说是他出于对多特蒙德盲目的维护，但这没什么不好的，即便是理智控制着他，哈兰德也会点点头认同桑乔的观点。<br/>	“好了。”罗伊斯结束了和多特蒙德的通讯，“问题解决——不过其实本来也没什么问题，我们都知道他们肯定会同意的。”他转过头朝桑乔挤了挤眼睛，小孩儿咧嘴一笑，比了一个耶，“你们可以睡一觉，或者让AI给你们放点电影什么的，我们还得有一阵子才能到家。”<br/>	听到这个提议，桑乔立刻想要召唤出这条飞船的AI系统：“EMMA，帮我——哦对了。”他挠了挠脑袋，“这台飞船的中控AI叫什么？”<br/>	“您好，欢迎您选择本公司的宇宙航行交通工具，智能中央控制AI系统为您服务。”冰冷的电子女声响起，头顶亮起了一圈小圆灯，“您可以选择为我命名，或者我将自己选择一个名字。”<br/>	“EMMA。”桑乔说，“我叫习惯了，你也叫EMMA，我是杰登。”<br/>	“好的，杰登。EMMA在这里时刻为您提供服务。”<br/>	“EMMA是多特蒙德上面的AI系统。”桑乔和哈兰德介绍说，“她被我们舰长设定为一个地球的中学女生，说话方式不是这样的。”他指了指头顶，“我们的EMMA对团长、团副特别花痴，语音都感觉到在脸红。”说着，桑乔作出了夸张的嫌弃的表情，“对我们几个，到时候我要介绍你和乔瓦尼认识，他是个甜心——EMMA对我们就可凶了，就你知道，中学的女生对同班的男生是什么样的态度，EMMA就是什么样的！”<br/>	“我没上过中学。”哈兰德诚实地说。<br/>	“没关系，到时候你就知道了。”桑乔沉重地拍了拍哈兰德的肩膀，“总之，EMMA？”<br/>	“我在。”<br/>	桑乔抓了抓头发，问哈兰德：“你有什么想用来打发时间的东西吗？”<br/>	哈兰德摇摇头。<br/>	“那好吧。”桑乔想了一下，“EMMA，给我找几本有趣的杂志？要最新的，不想看几年前的笑话。”<br/>	“好的。”AI迅速地在他们面前调取了一些电子杂志，“根据您的需求以及综合查询，我推荐您阅读《星际八卦周刊》4020年第27期，本期的小说连载专栏颇受好评。”<br/>	桑乔从头翻起，问道：“讲什么的？”<br/>	“讲述了一位年轻且优秀的星际骑警暗恋他的长官的故事。”<br/>	“咳。”罗伊斯毫不突兀地咳嗽了一声，“冒昧的问一下，作者是？”<br/>	“本期连载的作者也是《星际八卦周刊》的主编，‘赚够钱去人马座养马’先生。”AI停顿了一下，“应该是‘先生’。”<br/>	“我对爱情故事没什么兴趣啊。”桑乔说，“有没有什么悬疑可以看看？”<br/>	“那么我诚挚推荐您阅览《星际八卦周刊》4020年第19期的短篇阅读，《谁动了我的胡子》，投稿来自ESP星系的‘不想当赌场打手的厨子不是好经理’。”<br/>	桑乔翻了翻：“看起来很有趣，我要看这个。”<br/>	而哈兰德已经津津有味地阅读起了那篇关于星际骑警暗恋的故事了。<br/>	飞船里安静了下来。罗伊斯戴上耳机调到星际广播，习惯性的将频道调到战时用来播报武器军工生产销售状况，现在播放各个星球的流行音乐的电台，只需要十秒钟他就能判断出来节目进行到哪里了，等到DJ宣布广告时间到的时候，他们应该就能到家了。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>—TBC—</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>#2</p><p> </p><p>	“欢迎回家，团长！累不累？渴不渴？饿不饿？一路上真的太辛苦您了！”EMMA听起来的确是一个地球的女孩子，语音语调清脆活泼，还有些叛逆，在暖色的光束扫过桑乔时，她很冷漠地说，“噢，杰登，你也回来了。”<br/>	桑乔似乎已经习惯了舰船上的人工智能对他们这些岁数小的男孩儿的双标，朝空气挥了一下手算是打招呼。<br/>	“卢卡什呢？”罗伊斯问EMMA。<br/>	“大家都在活动中心等你们。”EMMA回答说，“等团长、杰登还有——”<br/>	“这是埃尔林·哈兰德。”桑乔为EMMA介绍说，“你最好录入你的数据库，他以后是我们的伙伴了。”<br/>	“不用你提醒，我会记住每一个登上多特蒙德的人的。”EMMA如果真的是个女孩儿，她恐怕已经开始翻白眼了，“你等着马文数落你吧！”<br/>	“不会。”罗伊斯握住桑乔的手腕，拉着他往活动中心走，“我在这个船上总能有点事儿是真的说了算的吧？不包括每天晚餐吃什么口味的补充剂。”<br/>	多特蒙德的活动中心不算小，按照舰长的说法，他们这艘船上的平均心理年龄决定了比起走不到尽头的弹药库，稍微宽敞一些的可以玩乐的地方可能比较重要。多特蒙德上面大部分人是地球人，按照地球的时间过日子，白天的时候那儿人不多，大家都去忙自己的工作，晚餐过后，就会热闹起来了，但是今天，明明正应该是午休时间，却有不少人在那儿。皮什切克和维特塞尔在沙发那儿说话，雷纳跟巴列尔迪他们几个小孩儿在瑜伽垫和健身球上打滚儿，游戏机面前的还是那几个，格雷罗和他的迷弟们。<br/>	“好吧。”罗伊斯扫视了一圈，在背后打了个手势，桑乔拦住了哈兰德的脚步，他们两个站在走廊的阴影里，“作为一个欢迎派对，人有点少，但要开个核心内部会议，人又有点多了——行了，都该干什么就干什么去，我得先和卢卡什、艾克塞尔谈谈。”<br/>	“那我们晚上的迎新派对还搞吗？”雷纳还趴在健身球上。<br/>	“搞。越热闹越好。”罗伊斯点点头，“但是不要恶作剧，新来的小伙子有点害羞。”<br/>	雷纳和罗伊斯比了一个OK，其他的几个正在玩游戏机的左看看右看看也先后离开了活动中心，倒是有胆子大的——格雷罗，别跳了，跳再高你也越不过扎加杜看见新来的小孩儿长什么样。<br/>	等人都出去了，罗伊斯才领着桑乔和哈兰德进来，皮什切克从刚才就一直站在沙发后边保持着双手抱臂的姿势，维特塞尔则挂上了和善的笑容。<br/>	“你们好。”哈兰德主动开口，“我是埃尔林，埃尔林·哈兰德。”<br/>	“我们回来的飞船就是他搞来的。”罗伊斯飞快地补充一句。<br/>	“你已经说过很多次了，马尔科。”皮什切克笑道，放开交叠的双臂，面若冰霜仿佛是错觉。他朝哈兰德伸出手，“你好，我是副团长，卢卡什·皮什切克。”哈兰德握住他的手，一瞬间感到了一股强烈的电流顺着自己的指尖通向全身，他条件反射地缩了一下手。<br/>	“抱歉。”皮什切克略带歉意地笑了一下，罗伊斯在一旁用胳膊肘碰了他一下，“年纪大了，有的时候没办法控制自己。”<br/>	哈兰德显得有些局促，桑乔在他身边捂着嘴偷笑，他有些摸不着头脑，下意识地看向了罗伊斯——这个反应令他自己都感到有些诧异。可以确定罗伊斯只是普普通通的人类，怎么能够在这么短的时间内在不知不觉间取得自己的信任的？更何况。哈兰德咽了一下口水，他其实不是那么容易相信别人的。<br/>	罗伊斯感觉到他的目光，向他眨了眨眼睛：“我们卢卡什比较特别。”<br/>	皮什切克举着手以一种非常机械的方式活动了一下关节，就像是战前样式的机器人那样：“总之，如果在生活上有问题可以随时找我。”<br/>	哈兰德迅速地点了点头，他摸了摸鼻子。卢卡什·皮什切克，他的新副团长，是一个机器人。<br/>	“杰登，你和艾克塞尔带埃尔林在舰上转转。”罗伊斯安排道，“卢卡什和我商量一下接下来的安排，好吗？”<br/>	维特塞尔拍了一下手，从沙发上站起来：“来吧，男孩儿，我们先给你找个睡觉的地方。”<br/>	“走，我知道有哪个舱间还没有人住。”桑乔抓着哈兰德胳膊不由分说地把他往前拽，维特塞尔望着他们的背影，思考了几秒，转过头和罗伊斯说，“我觉得——”<br/>	“不用说了——回来的这一路上，我亮的发烫。”罗伊斯耸了耸肩，“一个开飞船的工具人罢了。”</p><p> </p><p>	多特蒙德舰船三层西侧便是宿舍区。编号是很简单的阿拉伯数字，左手边是偶数，右手边是奇数，凭借着舱门上五花八门的装饰品也差不多都能判断出来房间的归属。“我睡在这儿。”在路过标着7的房间时，桑乔和哈兰德说，“9号用来堆放杂物了，过些天我和乔瓦尼帮你收拾一下，你住过来。”<br/>	“不用那么麻烦，我自己可以的。”哈兰德说。<br/>	“没关系，反正乔瓦尼还未成年，马尔科不让他一个人出去，闲着也是闲着。”桑乔把双手背在脑后，“小孩子嘛，要多做些家务，分担一下大人的压力啊。”<br/>	“你才刚过二十岁几天？看别人都是小孩了？”维特塞尔笑道，转过头继续和哈兰德说，“9号确实比较好，旁边就是马尔科，有什么事情找他比较方便。现在我们先把你安排在17号，稍微小了一点，不过离电梯比较近。”<br/>	哈兰德点点头，他都无所谓的。不过9号和桑乔挨得会近一些，到时候搬过去也没什么不好的。<br/>	“13号是拉斐尔，他打游戏太厉害了，你知道我的，已经很强了，他能把我吊起来打，而且有很多收藏，无聊的话可以找他要。”桑乔沿着走廊给哈兰德介绍道，“哦哦，你的邻居。”他指了指15号舱门，“马茨，他很厉害的，以前是干走私的，见多识广，晚上睡不着可以找他给你讲故事！”<br/>	“饶了马茨吧。”维特塞尔笑着摇摇头，“今年的咖啡配给已经超标了。”<br/>	“我下个礼拜去集市星球给他买不就好啦！”桑乔摆了摆手表示多大点事，又拽着哈兰德的胳膊小声和他说，晚一点这位住在15号房间的前走私犯回来一定关不住话匣子，且得说这一路的所见所闻呢。<br/>	“你对门就是刚才在休息室里那个高高帅帅的，没说话的那个。”桑乔接着说，“莱奥，他玩爆破一流，下次咱们去开荒得叫上他，不过去酒吧就可以不带他了。”桑乔摇了摇头，回想起了一点不太愉快的经历——整个酒吧的雌性生物都围着巴列尔迪转是怎么个意思？长得帅能当饭吃吗——还真能的，他们那次出去食宿都是被别人请的，没花一分钱，回来让希茨好一顿夸奖。<br/>	“团副住在26，远了点。”桑乔指着走廊那头，“艾克塞尔是28，这就意味着他们查寝从这头走到那头一点也不耽误功夫。”<br/>	“你们要是准时休息的话，我们会更节约时间的。”维特塞尔直白地说，“学学马尔科，到点就睡觉，多好。”<br/>	桑乔飞快地眨了眨眼睛，哈兰德不太确定人类的多面性到底会体现在多少个方面，但至少，马尔科·罗伊斯不像是到时间真的会乖乖睡觉的人。<br/>	“马尔科，以前是专业搞情报的。”桑乔缓慢地说，“为了熬夜使用反侦察手段，他可能是全宇宙第一人。”<br/>	“那你们也精进一下。”维特塞尔很大方，手指在控制面板上点了点，17号的舱门打开了，“密码是1717，你回头可以自己改——不要让团副发现也可以，很公平。”<br/>	桑乔皱了皱鼻子，是时候找舰长问问有没有什么反侦察的专家可以来讲讲课，比那些什么星际法律常识有用多了。<br/>	17号房间很普通。床、衣柜、带书架的桌子和单人沙发，没有一点装饰，和哈兰德曾经住过的隔间也没什么太大差别。只是维特塞尔抱着胳膊环视了一下说，杰登，明天你带埃尔林到仓库看看有没有什么摆件。<br/>	“好啊。”桑乔答应道，问哈兰德有没有什么喜欢的东西，“如果仓库里没有也没关系，我们可以找人做，拉斐尔很擅长做小物件。”<br/>	哈兰德点点头：“谢谢。”<br/>	“不客气啦，这都是我们应该做的，把你带回来就要对你的生活品质负起责任来——反正……总之就是，我们的管理也没有很严格，真的很像散漫的高中。”桑乔总结道，捂着嘴和哈兰德说，“我们私下里会偷偷叫舰长‘班主任’的——不过，你也没上过高中，体会不到这个比喻的精确。”<br/>	哈兰德想了想：“我可以感受得到。”<br/>	“那就好。”桑乔点点头。<br/>	安排好了住处，他们便再次回到走廊上，维特塞尔问EMMA团长和团副的谈话是否结束，EMMA说还没有。桑乔便决定再带哈兰德去看看别的地方。<br/>	“乔瓦尼，在休息室问马尔科今晚欢迎派对的小朋友，如我所说他还未成年，所以和管小金库的马文住在拐过去的走廊。”在离开宿舍区的时候，桑乔补充了一下，“那个位置离逃生舱比较近。”<br/>	“安排很合理。”哈兰德说。<br/>	“谁说不是呢？”桑乔抓了抓脑袋，“不过现在应该不会有那么紧急的情况了，他们之前还在做情报生意的时候那是三天两头要逃命。”<br/>	哈兰德停顿了半秒钟，决定发问：“情报生意？”<br/>	“嗯，前些年还在打仗的时候。”桑乔看向维特塞尔寻求认同，年长者点了一下头接过他的话茬：“我和杰登，或者说大部分人都是战争结束之后甚至是近些年才加入的多特蒙德的，他们之前就是靠贩卖情报，你还小可能没有听说过‘黄黑色情报’的宇宙传说，速度之快，内容之准确都是整个宇宙数一数二的。但是不知道为什么现在不做了，可能是没有需求了吧。”维特塞尔耸了耸肩，“现在我们就是四处搜罗打捞所谓的太空垃圾，进行二次加工售卖，或者干脆自己用。”<br/>	“‘拾荒队’、‘垃圾船’这些乱七八糟的绰号都随便啦。”桑乔很快活地说，“一个月团建八次不是开玩笑的，埃尔林，我们可以遨游整个宇宙——在多特蒙德生活真的很开心。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>	“这么多年了。”面前的自动门打开，罗伊斯踏入名义上是团长办公室但他从来没有在里面办过公的房间，站在那儿犹豫了两秒钟，一跃坐上桌子，皮什切克站在他面前，“这么多年了，你还是热衷于骗小孩你是机器人。”<br/>	皮什切克笑了：“人生为数不多的乐趣。”<br/>	“恶趣味！”罗伊斯指出，“我觉得埃尔林是真的信了，不如说所有小孩一开始都信了！”<br/>	“没办法，种族天赋。”皮什切克又一次伸出手模仿起老式机器人特有的机械感，“过目不忘还能短时间内改变自己身体的性质——不用来骗小孩真的好可惜。”<br/>	“所有人都觉得你是老实人真的好可怕。”罗伊斯干巴巴地说，“整个多特蒙德只有我知道你的真面目。”<br/>	“可能还有马茨。”皮什切克客观的说。<br/>	“那是因为他被你坑太多次了。”罗伊斯也很客观的说，“但干得漂亮，这件事我们押后再谈。”<br/>	皮什切克便收敛起开玩笑的神情，变得严肃了起来：“别和我说你没看出来，马尔科，埃尔林·哈兰德不是人类。”<br/>	“我知道。”罗伊斯抱起胳膊，“但我不确定他是什么。”<br/>	“仿生人。”皮什切克很肯定地说，“很新的版本，最高的配置。理论上杰登不可能在那种星球碰到这样的产品。”<br/>	“偷跑出来的吗？”罗伊斯托着下巴思考道，“说真的，他会在旅馆里等杰登整整十天真的匪夷所思。”<br/>	“这样不清不楚的情况下，你就把人领回来了。”皮什切克没有责怪的意思，他相信马尔科的行事标准和判断能力，只是这次让他有些不能理解，“只是我个人的看法，马尔科，一个陌生的、来路不明的仿生人，就这样带回来是不是有点太草率了？”<br/>	“老实说。”罗伊斯眨了眨眼睛，“当初你和——你们不也是把来路不明，甚至正在被追杀的我捡回来了啊。”<br/>	那是很多年前的事情了。罗伊斯在被弹射出去的时候觉得自己这回肯定死定了，结果就在摔得灰头土脸，浑身骨头都在响的时候，有人朝他伸出手。“你还好吗？可以听见我说话吗？”当时皮什切克的声音传入罗伊斯的耳朵里之后就像被无限拉长了，每个字之间好像有整个银河那么宽的间隔，罗伊斯费了好半天劲才组织起来，判断出他在问什么。罗伊斯点了点头又摇了摇头，有人把他抱起来，为弄疼他而道歉。等罗伊斯再醒过来，他就回到了度过了整个童年的地方了。<br/>	如果说桑乔和罗伊斯讲他将哈兰德捡回来的故事没有让他想起一丁点自己的过去是不可能的。罗伊斯想用最坏的恶意去揣测哈兰德接近桑乔的目的，但是他做不到，他希望埃尔林是一个好孩子，只是迷路了，被杰登出手相助。<br/>	“你不一样。”皮什切克说，罗伊斯饶有兴趣地挑眉，“你当年穿着星际骑警的制服，胸口那么大一个能量反应堆，弹出的时候连带着一堆各式各样的证明文件掉了一地——马尔科，多特蒙德当年还是搞情报的，这么多要素集合在一起，我想得出一个这个倒霉孩子是掉队的星际骑警的结论也没有那么难。”<br/>	“……”罗伊斯遗憾地叹了口气，“我还以为你要说是被我的美貌迷惑了呢！大家都是这么说的。”<br/>	“醒醒，我是有理智的那一个，不是心跳一百八坠入爱河一见钟情的那个。”皮什切克冷静地说，“埃尔林·哈兰德没有任何可以证明他身份的东西，甚至都没有告诉你们他是仿生人，坦白而言，马尔科，我有顾虑。”<br/>	“其实也不是不能理解。”罗伊斯说，“因为他是心跳一百八坠入爱河一见钟情了。”<br/>	“……我以为。”皮什切克谨慎地开口，“我以为他是仿生人？”<br/>	“仿生人会坠入电子爱河吗？好问题。”罗伊斯拍了一下手，“我觉得这个社会实验不错，杰登看起来也乐在其中——就算真的有什么，他一个人被控制在多特蒙德也不难办，我们可以私下里进行一些调查。”<br/>	皮什切克叹了口气：“我希望我的担心是多余的。”<br/>	罗伊斯沉默的拍了拍皮什切克的肩。</p><p> </p><p>	对于在很短的时间内操办一个派对这样的事情，雷纳已经很熟练了。还是那句话，“未成年”，桑乔可以一个人开着飞船满宇宙跑，巴列尔迪也能没事儿炸个坑玩玩，雷纳只能和轮流搭团长、团副、维特塞尔他们的飞船出去逛逛，坐第二排，两条安全带，完全就像宇宙版本的儿童安全座椅。回到舰船上也是，很多事情雷纳只能瞪着眼睛看着他们你来我往的争执商量，在一些重大问题上他甚至只能算半票！但是，罗伊斯还是给他安排了举办各种派对活动的工作——原本雷纳还觉得罗伊斯完全是哄小孩，过了一段时间才发现可能不是。<br/>	在多特蒙德举办派对是一件很难的事情。他们三天两头就会找理由搞一个派对狂欢，甚至还有“为了体谅会计的难处用二十块钱办一次派对”而举办的——雷纳是主办人，一共花费十七块六毛二，大家也玩儿得很好。非常勤俭持家，罗伊斯拍着他的肩膀说舰长后继有人了。<br/>	总而言之，就是说，雷纳需要从听说有新人入伙到晚餐时间的七个小时之内操办一个迎新派对。<br/>	“我呼叫杰登好几次了。”雷纳把装着彩带气球一类的箱子从仓库抱过来的时候就听到巴列尔迪抱怨道，“他根本不理我，乔瓦尼，不知道这个新人喜欢什么我们怎么办这个派对？他要是感觉到尴尬怎么办？”<br/>	“不会的。”雷纳很确定的说，“我的经验是给多特蒙德的人三个骰子，他们都能玩到天亮，没什么难的。”<br/>	“我们下次见到太阳恐怕得三个月之后了。”<br/>	“没关系，一样的。”雷纳说，“我们只需要让新人感受到多特蒙德的热情和欢乐，没人会讨厌的。”<br/>	巴列尔迪看着雷纳把一个像极了恐怖片里小丑样子的气球吹起来，深刻怀疑起小孩对“热情”和“欢乐”的定义是不是和自己有什么差别。<br/>	希茨和布尔基少有的下厨了。希茨在地球生活过很长一段时间，做饭不是什么难事，而布尔基则由于卧底的原因在星际学院进修过烹饪课，这某种意义上算是他的专业范围。但是，他们很少烹饪食物，毕竟在太空航行，新鲜食材是稀有的，大多是用食用啫喱和补充剂填饱肚子，偶尔会在一些以美味闻名的星球降落大快朵颐一顿。团长有时也会分享他收到的食物的快递——就是没什么人敢吃，等下次有这样的快递的时候再来解释这件事。<br/>	桑乔拉着哈兰德出现在活动中心时，雷纳立刻指挥所有人放了拉花，“嘭”的一声，五彩斑斓的彩带全都落在了哈兰德的脑袋上。“欢迎来到多特蒙德！”有人喊道，剩下的人此起彼伏的接了上来，罗伊斯代表所有人走上前朝哈兰德伸出手：“欢迎上船。”<br/>	词典上说，快乐是人类的需求得到了满足，在生理和心理上表现出来的一种反应。从生物学的角度来解释就是产生多巴胺。常见的表达方式是笑。于是，哈兰德握住罗伊斯的手，笑了出来：“谢谢，我很开心。”<br/>	桑乔一把拍上哈兰德的后背：“来吧，兄弟，我们看看小乔乔这次又要给我们玩什么游戏！”<br/>	“等着瞧吧，杰登！”雷纳大喊道，“让我在埃尔林面前给你露一手，这次你输定了！”<br/>	罗伊斯站在一边看着他们闹作一团，嘴角根本放不下来，他喜欢热闹，他喜欢周围的所有人都这样的快乐。<br/>	“团长。”EMMA的声音在耳边响起。<br/>	“我说过不要不打招呼进入我的脑神经和我说话。”罗伊斯按了按太阳穴。<br/>	“抱歉，但我想这件事可能只告诉你一个人比较好。”EMMA说，“马茨刚刚归舰了，在停机层，看起来心情有些糟糕，可能需要你去看看。”<br/>	罗伊斯下意识地咽了一下喉咙：“卢卡什问起我来，就说我去洗手间了。”<br/>	“好的。”EMMA答应道。<br/>	罗伊斯趁着雷纳往桑乔脸上画王八吸引了所有人的注意力的功夫遛出了活动中心，登上电梯，按下负四层的按钮。<br/>	很难形容他现在是被什么样的情绪包裹着，刚才的快乐还有些许的残留，但是正在被难以名状的恐惧、困惑、焦虑慢慢地淹没。他不是没办法处理他的团队的负面情绪，相反的他很擅长这件事，在他身边的人很容易放松下来。<br/>	但是，卢卡什或者马茨，罗伊斯不知道。<br/>	负四层是整个多特蒙德安保最严密的停机层。罗伊斯熟门熟路地穿过铁桥，靴子踏在铁皮上的声音清脆。踏走到胡梅尔斯单人飞船的地方，那个大脑袋正靠在机体上发呆。<br/>	“喂。”罗伊斯叫他，条件反射地进入他们最熟悉的相处方式，“你不是去火星了？还是土星？怎么蔫头耷脑地回来了？挨打了？混这么多年了，这么大个脑袋还至于因为这个这么不开心？要哭啦？”<br/>	胡梅尔斯深吸一口气，少有地没有回嘴罗伊斯：“……马尔科，本尼要从骑警队正式退役了。”<br/>	罗伊斯愣住了。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>—TBC—</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 3</p><p>	对于罗伊斯来说，胡梅尔斯是一个有些割裂的人。一边在整个宇宙口口相传的谈资里，胡梅尔斯这个名字仿佛是血腥和金钱的化身，与星际骑警队的纠葛有好几个版本的说法，每一个都充满了阴谋和秘密，传言做过卧底，又众所周知是头号走私大鳄，说起这个人来总有些仰慕、敬畏甚至是恐惧，而在罗伊斯所看见的一切里，胡梅尔斯就是一个说话不着边际，行事作风吊儿郎当，非常轻易能惹恼自己的笨蛋。<br/>	他没办法说哪一个才是真实的胡梅尔斯，所以，在面对他持续蔓延的忧愁情绪的时候，罗伊斯所能做的只有在他身边坐下，说，那我们后天过去看看吧。<br/>	“居然只能做这个。我现在居然只能有做件事的立场。”胡梅尔斯长长地叹了口气，“那可是我初恋，怎么就退役了呢？”<br/>	哪怕到了现在，“初恋”这个词从胡梅尔斯嘴里说出来还是有几分滑稽。如果气氛没有那么凝重，罗伊斯恐怕还是会笑出声。就像当年第一次听胡梅尔斯说他陷入了恋爱，这是初恋时一样搞笑。<br/>	那时候罗伊斯还在星际骑警的训练基地，而胡梅尔斯和骑警队闹得满城风雨，已经离开了基地去做他自己的事情了，他去很多地方，看很多奇观，四处搜罗有意思的小玩意儿，时不时的会翻基地的墙头给罗伊斯送零食，三大包，全是小金毛的。<br/>	不过，常在河边走哪有不湿鞋的，终于胡梅尔斯被基地巡逻队的给逮到了，追着满场逃窜，浑身上下都被瞄准了，惊动了整个基地，彼时罗伊斯他们正在进行射击训练，因为这个不速之客也停止了，听着广播播报在哪里有非法入侵者的踪迹。罗伊斯当时还和他的室友克罗斯吐槽是哪个傻X不长眼来勇闯骑警基地——话音刚落，广播就停止了，改为喊罗伊斯的编号，让他去中心领人。<br/>	“早就说了走正门走正门，我也是奇了怪了，也没说不让你进，为什么非得搞得这么鬼鬼祟祟。”罗伊斯把人带回自己寝室之后抱怨道，“傻眼了吧，被逮了吧，交罚款了吧。”<br/>	“我有身为被开除的人的自觉。”胡梅尔斯进了门就把零食都塞给罗伊斯，想了想从里头拿出一袋糖收进自己口袋里，罗伊斯瞥了他一眼挖苦他一大把年纪了还要糖吃，“醒醒，你就比我小一岁。”<br/>	“那是托尼要吃的。”罗伊斯出卖了室友，“小熊软糖是马克的。”还有不在场的好友。<br/>	正在备考理论课的克罗斯冷淡地看了一眼胡梅尔斯，点点头，摸了一块扔到嘴里，脸颊鼓鼓囊囊的。<br/>	“……好吧。”胡梅尔斯抬起两只手，“下个月我再过来看你，好好练哈。”<br/>	罗伊斯扒拉着零食胡乱嗯了两声，等胡梅尔斯走了才后知后觉地和克罗斯说：“他以前没说过‘下个月再来吧’？”<br/>	克罗斯把糖嚼碎了：“也没什么不好，我能一天吃三颗了。”<br/>	“也有可能是满嘴跑火车呢？”罗伊斯觉得这个可能性比较高。<br/>	但是罗伊斯没想到的是，胡梅尔斯没有跑火车，的确在下个月又来了，还是走的正门。更没料到的是约定成俗的三袋零食只有两袋了。<br/>	“你是没钱了吗？”罗伊斯翻着零食袋子忧心忡忡地说，“你没钱了可以少给自己买点咖啡，也节约裤子，一举两得——我的零食可不能少啊。”<br/>	克罗斯捏着一袋糖对罗伊斯的说法表示赞同：“牙膏的口味太少了，吃腻了。”<br/>	“就知道吃！”胡梅尔斯给了罗伊斯后脑勺一下子，“长点心吧，现在外面风雨飘摇，随时随刻有可能打起来，还想着零食零食零食，在骑警队都学了点什么！”<br/>	当时罗伊斯和克罗斯都非常愧疚，对于胡梅尔斯的批评虚心接受了，并且在接下来的一个月里非常努力地训练，但他们在收到只有一袋零食之后，还是不可避免地将仇视的目光投向了胡梅尔斯。<br/>	“说真的。”罗伊斯把手握成拳头举到胡梅尔斯面前，“这缩水也太严重了，马克他们队训练那么辛苦，这点不够我们分的啊——说吧，你是不是谈恋爱了？”其实纯粹是罗伊斯对着胡梅尔斯习惯性胡说八道，谁成想叱咤风云的走私大佬居然真的露出了一丝异常的表情，罗伊斯瞪大了眼睛，胡梅尔斯转身就想跑，正在玩平板的克罗斯动动手指把宿舍门锁上了：“不客气。”<br/>	“老实交代吧。”罗伊斯抱起胳膊，“你看上谁了？是人类吗？地球人还是二代星球移民？男的女的？长什么样？多大岁数了？干什么的？我认识吗？还是你为非作歹的时候认识的？怎么认识的？”<br/>	“停。”胡梅尔斯比划了一个手势，“我们舰长都没你问的详细……”<br/>	“他吃了我的零食！”罗伊斯愤怒地抗议道，“你怎么能用零食追求人呢？买个星球送给他不好吗？”<br/>	“你怎么知道我没买？！——还有，刚才还是谈恋爱呢，现在怎么就变成追求了？”胡梅尔斯对罗伊斯的改口感到了冒犯。<br/>	罗伊斯冷哼一声：“瞧你那样子就知道还没泡到手。”<br/>	胡梅尔斯沉重地叹了口气，在罗伊斯对面的床铺上坐下了：“唉，我恋爱了，这可是我初恋。”<br/>	罗伊斯忽然庆幸自己没有打开那罐碳酸饮料，要不然托尼的床单就要遭殃了。<br/>	“你那是一副什么表情？”<br/>	“不能怪我。”罗伊斯搓了搓自己的脸，“你看啊，‘初恋’这个词和你的脸就很不搭——你比较适合什么炮友啊前夫啊离婚啊什么的……”<br/>	“我在你眼里到底是个什么样的形象。”胡梅尔斯郁闷道，明明老给送零食的，怎么从这家伙嘴里一句好听的都没有。<br/>	罗伊斯思考了几秒钟：“……渣男？”<br/>	胡梅尔斯抄起手边的枕头就砸到罗伊斯脑袋上，目睹了这一切的克罗斯打算今晚去把特尔施特根换过来——反正他也在跟自己室友打架。<br/>	“可是他就很初恋。”胡梅尔斯诚恳地说，“你肯定也会这样觉得的。”<br/>	“我认识？！”罗伊斯来兴致了，“谁啊谁啊？”<br/>	胡梅尔斯清了清喉咙：“贝内迪克特·赫韦德斯。”<br/>	“那不是我们医务室的大夫吗？人送外号医务室一枝花？”罗伊斯从位子上跳起来，“你什么时候见过人家？不是，怎么都到了可以送零食的地步了？”<br/>	“我就说上次在医务室看到的零食盘的包装纸特别眼熟。”克罗斯插话。<br/>	胡梅尔斯用手势示意安静一下，听他继续说：“之前我被恶意扣留那次——”<br/>	“你翻墙头被逮。”罗伊斯纠正道。<br/>	胡梅尔斯翻了一个白眼：“为了完善赔偿流程——”<br/>	“你想碰瓷。”罗伊斯再次纠正。<br/>	胡梅尔斯忍无可忍将床上的抱枕扔了过去。克罗斯立刻低头给特尔施特根发信息。<br/>	“总之，我去了趟医务室做检查。”胡梅尔斯说，“你们大夫长得真好看，人特别好，我给他送零食还不好意思——”<br/>	“停停停，打住。”罗伊斯摆了摆手，“你就用零食追人家啊？”<br/>	“……不是啊。”胡梅尔斯底气不足地否认道。<br/>	“你得跟我学学。”罗伊斯挤了挤眼睛，“先说好，帮你追到我们医务室一枝花，你得按原来的规格送零食。”<br/>	“你要是帮我追到他，零食？哥给你整条飞船来。”胡梅尔斯拍着胸脯保证到。<br/>	克罗斯低头继续发信息：最近有哪门课要考试了吗？<br/>	搏击课要考试了。而罗伊斯抽到的对手是身份证上还是人类但其实已经是身高两米多的改造人，罗伊斯在充分发挥了自己的优势之后还是被打趴下了，虽然克罗斯在场边用肉眼判断睡过一个晚上这家伙就能活蹦乱跳了，但罗伊斯依旧声称自己受了超级无敌巨大的内伤，需要去医务室治疗，顺便可怜巴巴地拽着辅导员的手说能不能通知他哥过来。<br/>	“马茨算他哪门子的哥？”和克罗斯一起抱着七种口味食用啫喱去医务室看望罗伊斯的特尔施特根，在看到站在罗伊斯床边听大夫说医嘱的胡梅尔斯之后，由衷地发问。<br/>	“之前你吃的那个特别好吃的土豆泥是他给马尔科带来的。”克罗斯说。<br/>	“哥。”特尔施特根点点头，“是亲哥。”<br/>	罗伊斯趁着胡梅尔斯和医务室一枝花说话，没人顾得上他，朝着门口的俩人比了一个嘘，笑得嘴歪。<br/>	“打赌吗？”特尔施特根问克罗斯，“过不了几天，马尔科肯定就开始乱称呼赫韦德斯先生了。”<br/>	“你为什么要用确定以及肯定的事情打赌。”克罗斯非常不理解。<br/>	托罗伊斯的福，胡梅尔斯确实和赫韦德斯说上话了，一开始有点艰难，但慢慢就好起来了，甚至交换了联系方式。在罗伊斯终于跟隔壁床那个因为创办基地刊物写了些不该写的东西被扔砖头的倒霉蛋学会了扑克牌的八种游戏的时候，胡梅尔斯送给了赫韦德斯一条项链——那是用赫韦德斯的星座的星尘点缀而成的。<br/>	在地球土生土长，二十岁才登上宇宙飞船见识漫无边际的星辰大海的赫韦德斯理所当然地以太过贵重而拒绝，胡梅尔斯便顺势请求他和自己交往。赫韦德斯也同意了。<br/>	紧接着罗伊斯就奇迹般地痊愈了，这导致以后再到医务室报道就会得到赫韦德斯调侃的目光以及“这次还要给你哥打电话吗”。</p><p> </p><p>	“谁能想到呢。”罗伊斯把下巴放在膝盖上，他的感情经历和胡梅尔斯大相径庭，曾经他一度认为胡梅尔斯和赫韦德斯的关系是宇宙为数不多恒定的点，但也在一个支离破碎的夜晚发生了惊天巨变，“你追他追那么辛苦，那时候都有人说一枝花才不会和二代移民在一起呢，毕竟一些二代移民对他那么坏，而且当年关于你的传闻可太离谱了，但凡一个想过正常生活的正常人都不会跟你在一起的——结果，贝尼还是同意了——怎么就变成这样了啊，太可惜了。”<br/>	“是啊，太可惜了。”胡梅尔斯心不在焉地应道，“但不是因为追得多辛苦，马尔科，哪有什么辛苦，把月亮摘给他都不辛苦。”胡梅尔斯确实也摘过了，至今没人知道他是怎么做到的，他自称是“魔法”，月亮小小的一部分，灰蒙蒙的，圆圆的，就躺在赫韦德斯的手心里，“是……到今天了，过了这么久，想到他我还是好喜欢他。”<br/>	罗伊斯不说话了，盯着自己的鞋尖发呆，胡梅尔斯揉了一把他的头发也难得的没有炸毛生气。<br/>	“打扰一下。”EMMA的声音响起，“那个，团长，副团长已经打算给你找胃药怕你闹肚子了……”<br/>	“唉。”罗伊斯拍了一下膝盖，站起身，“走吧，上去喝一杯，睡一觉，明天想想见了面怎么说。”<br/>	是很无聊的安排。但却是胡梅尔斯可以有的最好的安排了，他也站起来，再次叹了口气：“……等等，喝一杯？你们上边儿在干什么？”<br/>	“噢，新来个小孩，欢迎派对。”罗伊斯率先迈开步子。<br/>	“啥玩意儿？”胡梅尔斯大呼小叫道，“你怎么又捡一个小孩儿？我这趟油费的账单还能不能给马文看了？他不给我报你得给我报啊？”<br/>	罗伊斯掏了掏耳朵：“你保持一下刚才那个情绪，没准儿马文心软就给你报了——你现在这傻样肯定不行。”</p><p> </p><p>	星际骑警队的“退役”严格来说是“注销”。但是这个词听起来太过不近人情，再加上前些年的战争，“退役”这个说法得到了广泛的认同和使用，就仿佛在今后的日子里还能在骑警队以外的整个偌大的宇宙里重逢似的。<br/>	可是这个宇宙太大了，谁也不知道下一次的见面会是什么时候，又或者还能不能再见面。所以，在注销自己编号的那天，很多在骑警队认识的同事或者朋友都会来的，他们说终于可以轻松一下了，他们说祝你前程似锦。<br/>	胡梅尔斯不知道犯什么脾气，午餐会的时候可以找赫韦德斯说话也不去，罗伊斯在一旁戳他好几下都当没注意到，专注于吃面前的食物，就像好几个月没吃到东西了似的。罗伊斯没辙，不客气地把他的脑袋往餐盘里按，说你不去我去，好歹我们那时候医务室一枝花呢。<br/>	不过罗伊斯也没什么可以和赫韦德斯说的，他们的生长环境完全不同，甚至在当年的环境下几乎是对立的背景，而且自从罗伊斯从训练基地毕业，他们俩也就没再见过了，唯一的重合点就是胡梅尔斯。<br/>	“之后打算怎么办？”罗伊斯问道，“回地球吗？我看地球的骑警队招募中心还在招聘诶。”<br/>	“在骑警队太多年了。”赫韦德斯笑道，“想暂时远离一点，这些年攒了些钱，足够维护一架飞船的了，想到处看看，之前战争也没机会看看宇宙到底是什么样子的，而且拿到了自由行医执照，自己的本职工作也能养活自己。”<br/>	罗伊斯点点头，摸了摸鼻子说：“就，原来的号码，你有的那个号码，那条线我们还保留着，随时可以联系，如果你想的话，而且我们很欢迎你来玩，我是说——”罗伊斯咽了一下喉咙，补充道，“我是说，他非常欢迎。”<br/>	赫韦德斯还是微笑着，点了点头，没有拒绝但也没答应说好。<br/>	战争真是个该死的玩意儿。罗伊斯心里默默地想，如果没有的话，一切都不会是现在这样的。<br/>	到最后，胡梅尔斯还是没有和赫韦德斯说一句话。罗伊斯在他们要离开的时候忍不住踹了他一脚：“你就等着后悔吧。”<br/>	“搞得那么煽情做什么！”胡梅尔斯捂着后背，这家伙怎么能踹得这么高，“又不是再也见不到了！退役而已！打仗的时候都没这么生离死别！尤利安那家伙还哭了，真是搞什么！”<br/>	罗伊斯不确定胡梅尔斯有多少是真心实意又有多少是故作冷静，所以他选择闭嘴，再踹他一脚。这次胡梅尔斯躲得很快。<br/>	等他俩回到飞船上，还没找到多特蒙德的定位，EMMA自动给他们定位到了一颗不知名小星球上：“舰长让你们去这个星球上的一个当铺拿回来他多年前押在那儿的东西。”<br/>	“什么东西？”罗伊斯问。<br/>	“舰长说他不能说。”EMMA说，“‘让那俩兔崽子给我取回来就行了’——是原话。”<br/>	胡梅尔斯摸了摸脑门儿，表示已经有很多年没被舰长或者司令之类的叫“兔崽子”了，居然还有一丝怀念。<br/>	“那是什么星球啊？”罗伊斯扒拉着地图看半天，“多特蒙德这些年也没往这边走过吧？——EMMA，信息。”<br/>	EMMA迅速地为罗伊斯调取了那颗星球的简介，非常简洁只有几行字：“这颗星球很普通，多为原住民，并不发达，唯一的特别之处在于由于位置原因，在夜晚照不到月亮，也就是完全漆黑一片的。”<br/>	“啧啧啧，月亮多好啊。”胡梅尔斯表示遗憾，“晚上看不见月亮，人生失去多大的乐趣，怎么激发小朋友对宇宙的向往？”<br/>	“月亮知道你给它增添了这种奇奇怪怪的形象吗？”罗伊斯反问道。<br/>	“你不懂——”胡梅尔斯摇摇头，“你这种生在舰船上长在舰船上的二代移民怎么能懂。”<br/>	罗伊斯撇撇嘴，有个地球人前男友真是了不起噢。<br/>	那颗见不到月亮的星球离他们不远，不够罗伊斯看完那篇为了喜欢的人重振杂志社的爱情故事，他们就到了。一下飞船，罗伊斯就掏出通讯器让皮什切克给EMMA的信息库做检查，是不是出现了什么差错。<br/>	他们落地的时间正好是夜晚，而头顶上悬着的正是一个月亮。<br/>	胡梅尔斯仰着头凝视了一会儿那个月亮，眯起眼睛对焦，罗伊斯看了看他，小声说问怎么了。胡梅尔斯没理他，随手抓过一个路过的居民问这个月亮是怎么回事。<br/>	“噢，这可是个大好人留给我们在夜晚照明用的。”居民说，“三个月前，那个地球人治好了我们镇长女儿的病，还把一个硬币扔到了天上，当天晚上就有月亮了，我们问他怎么做到的，他说是‘魔法’。”<br/>	“我天。”罗伊斯低声惊呼，“是贝尼。”他扭过头看胡梅尔斯的表情，意外的，他笑得很开心，发现罗伊斯看向他便露出更灿烂的笑容，他说，马尔科，我留给我喜欢的人的礼物被他送给世界了。</p><p> </p><p>	瓦茨克让他们取的东西是一个小盒子。方方正正，罗伊斯付了赎金拿到手里掂量了一会儿也分辨不出来是什么，举到胡梅尔斯面前，说，哥，你透视一下。<br/>	“说了多少次了！我不会透视！”胡梅尔斯接过来，没忍住晃了晃，也没什么声音，“……瓦总押了多少钱？”<br/>	罗伊斯沉重地比划了一个数字，胡梅尔斯倒吸一口凉气：“这个数……咱俩用报给马文吗？”<br/>	罗伊斯想了想：“……等回去，你先别交给瓦总，我问清楚了，他要让咱俩入账，你就举过头顶往下砸。”<br/>	“我不在这些年……”胡梅尔斯拍了拍罗伊斯的肩，“你都经历了什么。”<br/>	“我知道你是八卦周刊的忠实读者。”罗伊斯做作的叹了口气，“比那上面写的再悲惨个一百倍吧？”<br/>	“你确实不怎么看那本杂志。”胡梅尔斯说，“那本杂志上关于你的八卦都是什么谁谁往多特蒙德送了三千多玫瑰花这种画风的，噢，还有什么马尔科·罗伊斯集邮册？好像是叫这个名字的小豆腐块。”<br/>	罗伊斯沉默了一会儿，没想好是先去找主编算账还是先问问EMMA谁在前些年借阅过八卦杂志。<br/>	不幸的是，EMMA短时间内没办法为罗伊斯提供帮助了。当罗伊斯和胡梅尔斯抱着瓦茨克的那个神秘的小盒子走回飞船降落的地方的时候，他们只能看到一团呛人的烟灰——有个笨蛋降落出了差错，撞上了他们的飞船。<br/>	“咳咳咳咳咳——”一阵咳嗽，烟雾散去，一个灰头土脸的年轻人钻了出来，“你们是这家飞船的主人吗？”<br/>	“是的……”罗伊斯上下打量着他，觉得这个年轻人有点眼熟，好像在哪儿见过，“你怎么搞的？平地降落能撞成这样？”<br/>	“抱歉抱歉，我很少一个人开飞船。”那个人抹了一把脸，越抹越脏，罗伊斯没忍住从口袋里掏出湿纸巾揪过男孩儿的领子给他擦干净，年轻人着实有些受宠若惊，他估计都已经做好了挨一顿打的准备了，愣了一下觉得还应该解释清楚，“呃，我……以前降落的时候，我的搭档都会指挥我的，但我们前些天分开踩点，就……我一个人可能……”<br/>	“不用说了，年轻人。”胡梅尔斯走上前，勾过男孩儿的肩膀，“我们这飞船可是最新款式，还进行了自定义加工，看在你年纪小，可能没什么——”<br/>	“钱不是问题！”年轻人飞快地说，“维修费、赔偿金、误工费我都可以给你们！一分不少，您尽管说！”<br/>	胡梅尔斯没想到这个男孩儿这么大方，立刻口风一转：“既然你这么说了，这个数。”他比划了一下，正好就是赎那个小盒子的价钱。罗伊斯一把将胡梅尔斯拽过来，低声吼道，你疯了？这不是讹人家吗？小孩有钱也不能这么弄啊。<br/>	“马尔科，你冷静想想，我敢把这玩意儿举过头顶，敢往下砸吗？”胡梅尔斯冷静分析道，“瓦总可是真敢让咱们俩跟马文那儿报账的。”<br/>	“……”罗伊斯内心纠结了一会儿——几秒钟——抬起头，很不好意思地和那个年轻人说，“这已经给你免了改装费了。”<br/>	“没关系，我了解的。”男孩儿说，摸了摸口袋，立刻变了脸色，“糟糕，我的银行账户连接的是我的飞船操作系统——”身后发出一连串的爆炸声，“……我们的飞船不是军工级的，抵抗不了这种程度的爆炸……”<br/>	罗伊斯清了清嗓子：“……没关系，我们的是军用级别的。”<br/>	“我可以借用你们的设备联系我的搭档吗？”年轻人央求道，“我让他打钱过来？”<br/>	“没问题。”胡梅尔斯爽快地答应道，“走吧，到我们飞船上去，我们还能捎你一段。”<br/>	“太谢谢了。”年轻人感激地说道。<br/>	他们回到飞船里，EMMA先是闹脾气抱怨了一通这场突如其来的车——船祸——在罗伊斯的安抚下帮那个肇事者拨打了他搭档的号码，然而，长时间的等待过后是一阵忙音，无人接听。<br/>	“怎么会这样？”那人挠着脑袋自言自语道，“凯不应该不接通讯的啊……”<br/>	“嗯？”罗伊斯忽然想起什么，露出恍然大悟的表情，“啊，你是尤利安·布兰特！SpaceTube上面的旅行Vlog博主！”<br/>	年轻人的眉头舒展开了：“对，我是！”<br/>	“我超爱你的视频！经常用你的Vlog做团建的攻略！”罗伊斯惊喜地说道，“你不用太着急，我们可以帮忙把你的飞船残骸托运走，先到我们母舰那边休整一下再联系你的搭档，哈弗茨先生，对吧？”布兰特点点头，“我们有全宇宙最先进的情报网，没关系，一定会找到的。”<br/>	“真的、真的太谢谢你了！”布兰特张开双臂，“你们下次团建是什么时候？我可以帮你做计划！一定给你最棒的旅行体验！”<br/>	“那真是太好啦。”罗伊斯松了一口气，他真的不知道还能带那群闹腾的小朋友们去哪儿玩了，“来吧，EMMA，我们回家。”<br/>	“等等。”围观了全程的胡梅尔斯刚刚反应过来，“你这是又捡一个小孩回去？！”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>—TBC—</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>本章写的有点费劲 跟想象的不太一样 还请多担待</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>#4</p><p> </p><p>	飞船和多特蒙德完成对接之后，罗伊斯和胡梅尔斯站在舱门边不约而同地进行了一次深呼吸，对视一眼，可以说是视死如归的踏出了飞船。坐拥千万粉丝的Vlog博主跟在后面反省自己是不是给人家添麻烦了。一路上帮着很快就混熟了的船长打游戏刷新纪录这点小事可能不够自己在这儿留一个晚上的——虽然，布兰特强调，如果按照现在市面上代练的价格，他把那个烂号几个小时内练成现在这样已经不便宜了。但是玩笑归玩笑，一艘在宇宙漫游的大型舰船要改变人员组成不能算是嘴皮子一碰的小事。<br/>	布兰特趁罗伊斯和胡梅尔斯调整航线的时候偷偷查了一下，他以前听说过多特蒙德的名号，风评不错的情报贩子，不过跟自称是船长的罗伊斯表现出来的形象气质有些不同，但布兰特在星际百科上找到了答案，多特蒙德明面上已经不做情报工作了，回收太空废弃材料进行二次加工利用，某种意义上算是个环保组织？<br/>	这就能解释罗伊斯实在不像是刻板印象里情报专家的样子了。布兰特从后面悄悄打量着罗伊斯的侧脸，他似乎不擅长隐藏自己的情绪，肉眼可见的紧张，胡梅尔斯还有心思开两句玩笑话，被他狠狠地剜了一眼。“他俩总不能把咱们吃了！”胡梅尔斯挥了一下拳头，罗伊斯叹了口气，忧心忡忡：“万一没说好的话……”胡梅尔斯皱了一下眉头，抱着舰长的盒子，也不说话了。他们三个沉默的走过了廊桥。<br/>	EMMA将他们三个扫描过后便打开了多特蒙德的舱门，门那边就站着皮什切克和希茨，前者抱着胳膊看起来相当严肃而冷峻，甚至有一点生气，比较符合布兰特对“情报贩子多特蒙德”的想象，后者也是的，科技人才，擅长玩弄数字的样子，他戴着金丝边眼镜，脸色也不太好，但是似乎看在皮什切克隐隐的怒火的份儿上没有表现得非常明显。<br/>	“马尔科。”皮什切克直接点名，罗伊斯抖了一下，布兰特不禁开始怀疑这家伙到底是不是船长，还是和旁边那个大脑袋一起合谋骗自己的，“你又自作主张。”<br/>	“他一个人，没有交通工具！”罗伊斯解释道，“还欠我们钱了！我不把他带回来怎么办？而且，不会太久的，等我们找到他的搭档就行了。”<br/>	皮什切克瞥了一眼身后，几个毛茸茸的脑袋赶紧缩回到他的视线盲区里，他朝罗伊斯招了招手：“我们去会议室谈谈，这个问题，以及你最近惹的一些麻烦。”<br/>	罗伊斯发出不满的噪音，但他仍旧得跟上去。没走两步，皮什切克想起什么，转过头对布兰特说：“你也来。”布兰特吞了吞口水，点了一下头也赶紧走到罗伊斯身边，没想到罗伊斯却朝他眨了眨眼。<br/>	“不行！”胡梅尔斯大叫道，“我不能看着你就这么训他，证人你总需要吧？我知道都发生了什么！”<br/>	“不，我相信马尔科说的话。”皮什切克说，“你可以和马文去见舰长，解释解释那个天价盒子的问题。”<br/>	胡梅尔斯停顿了一下，把手中的盒子塞到希茨手中：“马文一个人可以，反正横竖都是多特蒙德的财产也得落到他头上——你要罚的话，我们两个你都得罚。”<br/>	皮什切克挑了一下眉头，似乎被胡梅尔斯的表达触动到了，转过头向希茨示意了一下：“那麻烦你了。”<br/>	希茨表示这没有什么，是分内的事情。<br/>	罗伊斯、胡梅尔斯和布兰特沉默的跟在皮什切克身后，但是不知道是不是布兰特的错觉，他觉得现在的气氛居然比刚才要好了一点，罗伊斯的眉头舒展，不像刚下飞船那会儿那么焦虑了，还有点轻松的样子。<br/>	会议室在整个飞船的中央，布兰特看到了门上的铭牌，规规矩矩地刻着“Meeting Room”，不过他们没有推门进去，而是转而进入了旁边的房间，那个铭牌上则印着“M.Reus”——是罗伊斯的办公室。他们四个走进去，中控AI帮他们关上门，然后胡梅尔斯和罗伊斯纷纷长出了一口气。<br/>	“谢天谢地。”罗伊斯夸张的抚了抚胸口，还没说第二句话就被凑过来的胡梅尔斯弹了一个脑门儿，实打实的，“干什么啊你！”<br/>	“我还想问你俩演这出怎么不带我？”胡梅尔斯愤愤地说，“装模做样‘你又自作主张’、‘你最近惹的麻烦’——好家伙，还让我和马文去见舰长，会计大人能生吞活剥了我！”尤其还谎报了上周走货的数量。胡梅尔斯暗暗的想，搞个小金库也不容易。<br/>	“我自己找的救兵，有本事你也找！”罗伊斯捂着脑门，胡梅尔斯手劲真大，转过头松开一只手去拉皮什切克的胳膊，“没你我可怎么办，快到结算日了，马文肯定得拿个人杀鸡儆猴。”<br/>	皮什切克抬手揉了揉罗伊斯的脑袋顶：“为了你那为数不多的船长威严，马文也不会拿你开刀……”然后皮什切克和罗伊斯就将目光放在了胡梅尔斯身上。<br/>	“明知道会这样你俩还不打算带我跑路！”胡梅尔斯对此感到心痛不已。<br/>	“好了。”皮什切克按住跃跃欲试的罗伊斯的肩膀，及时制止会没完没了的拌嘴，“这个环节结束，我们讨论一下新的小朋友。”三道目光便齐刷刷地转到布兰特身上，而那个视频博主早就走神了，他的注意力完全在罗伊斯办公室侧边的纪念品墙上了。这是情理之中的，无论是战争那些年还是之后自嘲满世界拾荒的日子，罗伊斯总会留下点什么当纪念，一些少见的陨石碎块、一捧星球表面的泥土、带有异星风情的工艺品，或者还带着血迹的子弹、武器，日积月累下来，林林总总占据了一整面墙，每个第一次走进他的办公室的人都会被这个吸引的。哪怕是跑过很多星系，见过很多宇宙风景的布兰特也得承认，这太令人震撼了。<br/>	“我以为你们是某种打捞队之类的！”布兰特比划着，这一天下来，多特蒙德在他这里的印象翻了三个面。<br/>	“也可以算哦。”罗伊斯说，“反正也是到处打捞落单的小朋友。”<br/>	“那你会留我一缕头发做纪念吗？”布兰特问他。<br/>	罗伊斯眨了眨眼：“你对你自己还挺有自信……”<br/>	“啊，我是觉得我可能会比什么石头之类的能让你有更深刻的印象。”布兰特抓了抓脑袋，“也不是那么容易就能遭遇交通事故的——这是我第一次，呃，着陆这么糟糕。”<br/>	胡梅尔斯听了吹一个口哨，含糊不清的念叨了一句“集邮簿又要掸掸灰了”，被皮什切克不着痕迹的碰了一下肩膀。<br/>	“那你努力吧。”罗伊斯鼓励道，“也不是我自大，看看这些，我已经不是那么好打动的了。”<br/>	布兰特晃了晃脑袋，莫名其妙地被激起了胜负欲，正要说什么的时候，目光又被置物柜上的一件东西吸引了：“你还收藏杂志啊？”那是一本名叫《星际周刊》的杂志，是战前在人类之间流行的刊物，也是现在风靡全宇宙的《星际八卦周刊》的前身，布兰特还记得他买过复刊后的第一期，主编在前言里洋洋洒洒地写了几千字，大概意思就是战争结束了，希望大家活得都轻松一点，所以添加了“八卦”两个字。<br/>	被放在罗伊斯置物柜上的那一本是4013年的最后一期，封面是那年最轰动的自然景象——一场没有人预料到的流星雨。<br/>	“唔，还挺有纪念意义的。”罗伊斯摸了摸下巴，飞速瞥了一眼皮什切克和胡梅尔斯，“那时候你还小吧？有看到吗？”<br/>	“也不小了。”布兰特回答说，“上高中了，说起来也不怕你们见惯了大场面的前辈们笑话，我是见证了这场流星雨才决定要到太空看看的。”</p><p> </p><p>	那时候天文社团已经很普通了。似乎每个高中生都和天上的东西有些渊源，想要在毕业后遨游宇宙不再是遥不可及的梦想，有勇气、足够努力好像都能做得到。布兰特一向不是那种追赶潮流的孩子，他不会盲目地决定自己的人生从此交付给没有边际的太空。他一边透过高倍望远镜找寻星星的分布一边和哈弗茨说，我更喜欢脚踏实地的感觉，比如踩在地球上。但转而他还会补充说，但是为了星际骑警的制服，为宇宙和平奉献终身也不是不行。<br/>	布兰特知道哈弗茨的梦想的。虽然小他一点的黑发男孩表达的很含蓄，很少会和别人分享自己对未来的想象，但是布兰特就是知道的，他很特别——哈弗茨之于他，他之于哈弗茨。他们会和对方说起那些不为人知的狂热和愿望——哈弗茨想把自己的未来寄托在布兰特看不到的、无垠的宇宙里。<br/>	每当布兰特这样有些戏谑的将这件事说出来的时候，哈弗茨也不回应他，只是抿着嘴笑，不辩解自己的热情，也不去反问布兰特，你呢？会吸引你也一起去吗？<br/>	有的问题，他们都不想知道答案的。<br/>	流星雨降临的那天是圣诞节前夕，他们参加了天文社团今年最后一次的活动，在学校的后山上观星，可能要下雪，云层很厚，他们没能看到什么漂亮的场面，在午夜之前结束了活动，互相祝福了圣诞快乐便分手了，布兰特和哈弗茨例行一起走，到第三个街口再道别分开。<br/>	每逢节假日，氛围总会有些不同。布兰特和哈弗茨并排走着，也说不清他们之间的东西是什么，明明他们还会在圣诞节当天见面，转过年来还会一起骑车上下学，午饭时间、小组作业、电影夜、游戏日，都是属于他们相处的片段，这时候心里酸酸涩涩的感觉只能被归结为空荡的街道和无声闪烁的圣诞彩灯。<br/>	“明天……”哈弗茨打破了沉默，小半张脸埋在灰色的围巾里，“你要带你妈妈做的果冻过来，我对我妈的手艺不抱期望。”<br/>	“放心，布兰特太太的果冻食谱成功率百分之百。”布兰特安慰道，“不过我会的，把樱桃也给你。”<br/>	哈弗茨点点头，闷声闷气补充道：“……还有Nala，我给她买了新的抛接球。Janis也是，你别不带他玩嘛。”<br/>	“我懂了，是除了我你谁都要。”布兰特故作受伤，哈弗茨冷静又敷衍地拍了拍他的头，“我的内心受伤了，凯，需要你帮我把假期作业写掉才能抚慰我——”<br/>	“我操。”哈弗茨骂了一句脏话，反手抓住了布兰特的衣袖。<br/>	“干嘛啊，不给写就算了骂什么人呢……”<br/>	“不是！你抬头！”哈弗茨抓着布兰特的外套，整个人兴奋得不得了，几乎要原地跳起来了。<br/>	布兰特便抬起头，然后就目睹了他今生都不会忘记的场面。厚重的云层被火花带电的星辰划破，整片灰暗的天空一下子变得绚烂起来，理智告诉布兰特这是一个自然现象，但他在情感上不可避免地在那一瞬间以为这是神的奇迹。<br/>	“许个愿吧。”哈弗茨还拉着他的衣袖，布兰特还沉浸在震撼之中，手心潮湿，磨磨蹭蹭地抓住哈弗茨冰冷的手，攥得紧紧的。<br/>	“你许了什么愿？”布兰特问他。<br/>	“不告诉你。”哈弗茨眼睛弯了起来。<br/>	“那我也不告诉你。”布兰特学着他的模样。不过他有一种自信，哈弗茨的愿望里会有他。<br/>	就像他悄悄地想了，希望能和凯永远这样下去。<br/>	哦，还有，或许可以到宇宙看一看吗？不需要到尽头，一些精彩的角落就可以了。</p><p> </p><p>	“凯就是我的搭档。”布兰特在讲完这个小故事之后补充道，罗伊斯摆了摆手表示他清楚的很，“Julian B和Kai H，Young&amp;Rich，驰名品牌，我懂的。”边说还边挤了挤眼睛，布兰特看着他的表情，开始怀疑某些热门评论是不是有这个船长的手笔了，“总之——”布兰特吸了一口气，“那场流星雨算是改变了我的人生了，真不知道这辈子还能不能再见识一次那样的场景。”<br/>	皮什切克和胡梅尔斯此起彼伏的咳嗽了一声，罗伊斯回头瞪了他们一人一眼，结果那俩人反而变本加厉起来。<br/>	“你看看你造的孽。”胡梅尔斯捂着嘴巴说，“有多少无辜少男少女因为你踏上了找寻宇宙秘密的不归路。”<br/>	布兰特挑眉，表情变得有一点困惑和危险：“这什么意思？”<br/>	罗伊斯发觉逃不过了，布兰特长得就不像好糊弄的那种，只得清了清喉咙：“那什么，他的意思就是……那场流星雨不是自然现象，确切来说是我和我前搭档干的。”<br/>	布兰特险些把手中的那本杂志捏皱。</p><p> </p><p>	追本溯源，大概还是外星人的手刀不够厉害。罗伊斯一直以来对徒手搏击有所向往，在训练基地的时候虽然也在这门课上拿了不错的评级，但也确实不太喜欢和对手有正面交锋，总会用更灵活巧妙的办法避开，就像，比起手刀劈晕，他更喜欢远远的放一剂麻醉。不过，他不介意甚至有些乐于让身体素质极强，远超于人类的外星人——莱万多夫斯基，他当时的搭档——偶尔秀一手，稳准狠，时间允许他还可以鼓个掌。口哨学不会，容易被误会是在啐唾沫，还是算了吧。<br/>	任务冗长乏味，神经还要时刻紧绷，总得有点什么来调剂一下气氛。<br/>	罗伊斯从管道里爬出来，他们没有阻碍地进入了数据中心。感官敏锐的外星人去望风，接受过系统的情报训练的二代地球人则手脚麻利的在界面上敲击起来，屏幕上飞速滚动着数据，莱万瞥了一眼觉得头疼，他偏好撬活物的嘴巴，和这种东西打交道敬谢不敏。<br/>	“有时候会觉得你隐瞒了身份。”莱万背靠在门口，身形紧绷，手上端着上一次任务缴获来的高伤害武器，“明明只是人类却能在很短的时间内处理这些玩意儿。”<br/>	“也许是我们比你想象的能做到的多？”罗伊斯的进展很顺利有闲情逸致能接莱万的话茬，“打个赌怎么样？我如果能……”罗伊斯扫了一眼屏幕上的进度条，“三分钟之内搞定，这次的任务报告你写。”<br/>	“没问题。”莱万爽快答应，心知这次他得负责文书工作了——罗伊斯不做没有准备的事情，他是知道的，在这一点上他们很像，Plan A到Plan Z，永远有后备方案，这也是为什么他们在相当短的时间里就能迅速形成默契，成为多特蒙德情报舰上的一对王牌。莱万是能够扫清一切障碍的重型炮火，远远的就能让人闻风丧胆，罗伊斯就像雪白凛冽的刀锋，直插敌人心脏。<br/>	然而，强大的组合也不免出现一点纰漏。在不断推进的进度条还剩最后一丁点的时候，红色的警报在头顶响起，莱万骂了一句脏话，他听到外面走廊的脚步声越来越近：“还有多久？”<br/>	“随时，我可以把剩下的推算出来。”罗伊斯在面板上操作起来，屏幕上同时弹出几百个窗口，“再从通风管道回去吗？”话音刚落，中控系统的提示音就开始播报了，不是人类的语言，罗伊斯听不懂，莱万听了一下，说所有管道也关闭了，他们打算瓮中捉鳖。<br/>	“……你这话说的。”罗伊斯皱了皱眉头，将自己的设备卸下，“那就只能正面冲突了吗？”有点不情愿，这次前期规划是潜行，身上没有带太多攻击力强的武器。<br/>	“你把资料带好，我掩护你。”莱万立刻做出决定，说了一个坐标，“让航空器在这儿等着。”<br/>	罗伊斯点点头，手撑着台面翻过来往门口去，等莱万朝身后开火之后便像一条鱼一样从他身前溜过去，奔跑在不熟悉的、仿佛看不到尽头的走廊里，他不会回头，他知道身后的人会将所有子弹、火焰、光波砸向威胁他们的生物，只要他不停下来，他就是安全的。<br/>	眼前的景象是千篇一律的金属，身体感知到的时间仿佛这个逃亡已经进行了很久了，但是理智告诉罗伊斯，只经过了107秒，他瞥了一眼手臂上的电子面板，距离那个坐标还有三个转弯。<br/>	但是地图没有显示的是，那个出口是一个陡峭的峡谷，飞船从他们着陆的地方最快过来的路线不能让它停在上方，他们只能跳下去。<br/>	“拿着。”莱万把武器摘下塞到罗伊斯怀里，罗伊斯回身就朝出口开火，掀起一阵久久难以消散的尘土，莱万从腿上的绑带里抽出攀登绳索，在地上扎好抛下去，“你先？”<br/>	“你快点吧。”罗伊斯有时候真的受不了外星人的谦让，他们船上的这三个即便性格各异，但是都在不同的方面有奇怪的保护欲。莱万听了略一点头，拉住绳索，双腿一蹬便下去了。罗伊斯朝身后将武器能量打空了，随手就丢下了山崖，抓住绳索顺着滑下去。莱万已经在飞船上落脚了，没有急着进去，抬起头，双眼迅速聚焦，视力被拉到最远的距离，“马尔科！”他叫出声，“小心！”但是已经无济于事了，绳索被斩断了，罗伊斯整个人在整个峡谷里像一张纸片一样翩然坠落。<br/>	这一切在莱万的眼中与慢镜头无异，他在瞬间预估好落点和力量，调动身体的每一块肌肉，像虔诚的摘星者一般将罗伊斯接住了，惯性让他们在飞船的表面滚了两圈，中控AI自作主张打开了舱门，两个人掉进了航空器里。<br/>	暂时安全了。<br/>	“把备用机解锁。”罗伊斯立刻从莱万身上爬起来，顺势将他也拉起来，“你开着备用机找一个掩体躲着，等我引诱他们进入小行星群开始炮轰，让陨石帮我们解决问题。”<br/>	“什么？”莱万有些跟不上罗伊斯的思路，但人类不由分说推着他的往备用机舱走，“我记得你现在连A级驾驶执照都被吊销了？”<br/>	“什么记性，上个月卢卡什不是按着我去考试了嘛，出这趟之前就已经把本儿拿回来了。”罗伊斯翻了一个白眼，输入了密码，“而且我当年极限飞行可是破了基地记录的。”<br/>	“不要命。”莱万评价道，但是他也得承认罗伊斯的计划是可行的。他相信他。<br/>	执行这个计划的时候，罗伊斯和莱万都没有想到他们创造了当年乃至以后很多年最辉煌璀璨的历史。<br/>	罗伊斯将全部注意力都集中在眼前的航线上，闪避所有迎面而来的障碍，然后就从监视器里看到自己身后发生的爆炸，莱万在这片宇宙里的任何一个角落击中了所有他飞过的陨石，让它们带着火光碎裂，失控地冲向瞄准罗伊斯的飞行器。<br/>	不愧是打破训练基地极限飞行记录的人，罗伊斯还有功夫让AI找一找附近可以着陆的地方，EMMA立刻给出了一个坐标，罗伊斯也将这个坐标发给莱万。<br/>	“那我们需要速战速决了。”莱万发出一声轻笑。<br/>	“来吧。”罗伊斯将飞行器拉高开始急速爬升，莱万在另一边也将火力也开到最大，在一连串难以反应的猛烈攻击之后，这片太空又恢复了原本的安静。<br/>	他们逃出生天了。<br/>	罗伊斯在预定坐标上降落，莱万早在那儿了，他仰着头，一只手挡着额头，没有看向罗伊斯，但是他知道他来了，他说：“看天。”罗伊斯也抬起头，碧绿的瞳孔里映射出接二连三划过的燃烧的陨石。游走在宇宙里很多年了，罗伊斯见识过的、经历过的是很多人一生都看不到的奇观，但他依旧被这一场稍纵即逝的绚烂击中了心灵。<br/>	“我们创造了一场流星雨。”罗伊斯半开玩笑道。<br/>	“算是提前送你圣诞礼物了吧。”莱万笑道，被罗伊斯毫不客气地捶了肩膀，“我们本来都不过这个节日的，不错了。”<br/>	“瞎说，卢卡什都给我们讲过了，你们那儿跟地球移民融合很多年了，有些节日也会过的。”罗伊斯揭穿他，“比如说圣诞节。”<br/>	“我们两个成长环境不一样。”莱万含糊解释道，“我真的不过圣诞节。”<br/>	“那你这个假期做什么？”罗伊斯转过头去看他，“我看了排班表，你没有填哦。”<br/>	莱万低眉笑了，他有时候看起来很不好接近，但嘴角弯起来便温和起来，给人以误会，能够走进他的错觉：“我想回家乡。”他说，“你要和我一起去吗？”</p><p> </p><p>	“就是这样。”罗伊斯很无奈地摊了摊手，“所以没有什么神，也没有什么奇迹，就只是两个失误的倒霉蛋逃跑的故事而已。”<br/>	“可是，你们创造了历史。”布兰特把那本杂志在手中捻平，“改变我的人生的，不是陨落的星星，而是你们。”<br/>	罗伊斯有一双笑眼，他的嘴角歪起来有点滑稽，但是那双眼睛却让人不自觉地跟着他走：“是你自己，尤利安，没有这场流星还会有另一次圆月，就是这样的人，迟早会被这个广袤的世界吸引的。”<br/>	布兰特深吸一口气，他岔开了话题：“之后呢？你去了你搭档的星球吗？”<br/>	“那是我的故事了啊。”罗伊斯摆了摆手，“杂志你想要就送你了，拿走吧。”<br/>	“那我……”布兰特咳了一声，反复看了看手里的杂志，“不客气了。”<br/>	皮什切克笑着摇摇头：“你跟我来吧，我们给你安排好了房间，你可以住到想走的时候。”<br/>	“我可能不想走了。”布兰特说，随即补充，“我开玩笑的，我还想和凯环游宇宙呢。”<br/>	罗伊斯和胡梅尔斯跟在他们后面，沉默了一会儿，胡梅尔斯开口：“你一说那事儿，我想起来了，你们俩还欠我一次，鉴于他滚到雇佣兵那儿去了，我只能找你算账了。”<br/>	“啥？”罗伊斯一时间没想起来什么事。<br/>	胡梅尔斯抬起手做了一个打字的姿势：“想起来了没？你俩那次的报告是我写的，还有，你们炸了一个行星群，星际法院可给船上发了传票，我还得给大法官写申辩。”<br/>	“哎呀，这对你来说不是洒洒水。”罗伊斯去拱了拱胡梅尔斯的肩膀。<br/>	“呸。”胡梅尔斯躲开罗伊斯的耍赖，“我给大法官发文件的时候忘了修改作者名，顶着‘大南瓜’就送去了，人家给我回函我这辈子都忘不了，‘你的连载什么时候回来更新’——”<br/>	罗伊斯不给面子的笑出声，学着他之前的语气：“你看看你造的孽，有多少无辜的法律工作者因为你掉进了史前巨坑。”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>